


Tease

by ItsChai



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Rimming, Turtlecest, mature - Freeform, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for MsObscure where Leo and Raph try some rimming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsObscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsObscure/gifts).



Leo’s POV

A warm and wet thing, touched my skin, pulling me out of my meditation. I slightly opened my eyes to see Mikey by my side with a brush, and tried not to kill my brother while he kept drawing over my face. I failed “MICHELANGELO! DRAW ANOTHER LINE AND YOU’LL BE EATING INK INSTEAD OF PIZZA FOR THE NEXT MONTH!”

He ran away, looking terrified. I couldn’t understand how immature he was sometimes, but I couldn’t even lay a hand on him, he was my little brother and I loved him no matter how many times he pranked me… and I have to admit that he had really improved with his stealth, I hadn’t heard him coming.

I stopped meditating and went to the bathroom, if the ink dried over my face it would be impossible to wash it, so I did my best to take it all off.

After it, I went back to my meditation hoping that this time, Mikey would go and disturb someone else.

Peace enveloped me, I was fully relaxed until something warm and wet touched my skin. Again. “Mikey…” I growled, considering what I had said before about killing him. “Nu-huh baby, not Mikey” Raph said from behind me with a cocky voice. Startling me, “R-Ra” I couldn’t finish saying his name as the wet tongue that had once been over my cheek had now snaked into my lips, accompanying itself with two strong hands that kept our lips from letting each other's go.

I couldn’t help it but to keep moaning “Raph… they… see us…” Raph slowly started to push me down, pinning me to the dojo floor “Sensei has just gone to April’s for the training, I’ve just given Mikey a new videogame and some new kraang material for Donnie. They’re not coming” Leo’s arms wrapped around my neck deepening the kiss “Bastard… You prepared everything” “And you’re loving it” 

Another kiss shutted both of us up as both of Raph’s hands started to trail my body in opposite directions, one of them going to the back of my head and starting to take my mask off while the other one quickly removed all the gear from my body. 

As I kept focused on tongue fight inside our mouths Raph had already sent one of his hands down to the central line of my plastron, teasing the already swollen slit 

“Drop” I couldn’t resist that low voice he made sometimes, It always drives me crazy, it made me want more of him every second. It made me obey each one of his orders.

As my dick dropped a warm and experienced hand received it, wrapping those three big fingers tightly around it and started stroking at a teasing slow pace “Raph….” I groaned in an almost annoyed way “Don’t grow impatient Leo, we’re going on for pretty long today”

 

Raph’s POV

Leo was sitting up on the floor, in front of me while I slowly jerked him with one hand and traced his plastron with the other. Leo kept moaning on a low voice, advising me that he wasn’t going to stay content for much longer if I kept on with the teasing. Drawing a last line over my brother’s plastron my hand lowered down to his entrance and with some lube that I had quickly picked from my belt, a first finger started to push into him, trying to find his way towards the adored warmness inside my lover.

I loved feeling and touching Leo’s inner walls and I knew he loved it too, as he had thrown his head back in pure pleasure the moment the tip of my finger was inside him.

Carefully, I fitted a second digit inside of him and started scissoring that tight ring of muscles so that he would be the least hurt possible with the following actions, today was not one of those days that I would bring out my soft and caring side. I wanted to fuck.

“You know, I’m just starting to think that two fingers and some lube ain’t enough prepping for the fun I wanna have” Leo brought his head up looking almost scared “Raph, what are you up to…?” I pushed him back forcing him flat on the ground, sat up and brought his thighs to my shoulders, my nose directly meeting with that ass that I had adored since we started dating long ago.

My tongue slid over Leo’s entrance, pressing with force against it but not daring to slid in yet, foreplay was something way too good to rush it. I looked up from those glorious buttcheeks to see something that made me drop right away. Directly in front of me, the hard and thick dick that I kept stroking at a quickening pace, after it, my brother, laying on the ground, gearless and mask off of one side of his face and with one hand in his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loud.

“Hands over your head where I can see them. I wanna hear each single one of those moans baby” With those words I finally slid my tongue inside Leo “God Raph… So long since you do that” I saw him biting his lip “But still, you’re so good”

I pulled my tongue out and slid it over his ass, lapping him a couple of times before sliding it back in never stopping the hand that enveloped my brother’s dick. 

“Raph… Slow down you’re going to make me cum” I loved the moans that covered the room when he spoke. I withdrew my tongue from him just enough time to talk “Don’t worry sexy bitch, you’re going on twice tonight” I felt him tense up “Raph? Are you serious?” I dig my face inside Leo’s buttcheeks and using the hand I still kept free I did my best to spread them apart trying to get as deep as possible and hummed in response to my lover’s question transmitting the soft vibrations from my low voice to his own body.

A loud moan from Leo was the only answer I got, it was more than enough anyway

With a final thrust of my tongue and a hard pump of my hand, I felt every muscle in Leo’s body tensing up, hot streams of a white and dense liquid running down my hand. Leo looked at me as I backed up from his ass and sensually licked some of his cum out of my hand before adding the rest to the mix of lubricant and saliva that already covered his entrance.

 

Leo’s POV

Still feeling a bit numb due to the orgasm I felt Raph’s fingers back inside my body as he went back up, so that we were face to face once more. I looked at Raph to see ‘that’ smirk on his face in the split second that we could look at ourselves before he smashed our lips together in a rough kiss.

As I felt Raph’s tip against my ass a shiver ran through my spine, making my breath turn heavy. Raph knew it, Raph knew that when I started to pant that way, not being able to keep our lips connected due to my need of air, was the perfect moment.

He bucked his hips, starting to make pressure against my body, slowly getting in and trying not to hurt me… much. Once he was in there was not much more than ten seconds for me to get used to it. He started thrusting back and forth, pulling and pushing himself inside and outside my body.

I kept moaning and cursing, not being able to do much more as I felt my younger brother on top of me pounding himself into me with such force while he panted and whispered softly against my ear slit “Come on Leo, tell me you love it, say how much you do like it” “Fuck Raph… I f-fucking lohh-ve it” I bit my lip hard as I pronounced the ‘v’ in love, I knew how much it turned Raph on, no difference this time.

His hand lowered to my slit teasing the base of my dick, which still wasn’t hard after my first orgasm. “And tell me that you love it hard, say that you love it having your lil’ bro so” He gave a hard thrust going deeper than before and making the both of us moan loudly “deep inside you”

I cried out some more moans and curses in answer, enough for him. He bit my neck and started giving deeper thrusts each time, starting to make me hard again. 

I felt him pull out of me with force and I whispered as his warmness abandoned my insides “Turn around, on four” He ordered and as always, I did what he said. 

As soon as I was looking at the floor, on four legs with my butt up and tail high, I felt him push himself slowly deep to the base but then quickly pull back leaving my body cold once more. He repeated. I wouldn’t stand any more teasing today “Don’t do that Raph… enough teasing” He grabbed my tail and pushed all the way in once more “Don’t tell me what to do Leo, I’m in charge here” Outside again. 

I sent my hand to my dick “Stop edging yourself Raph… Stop teasing me… I want to feel you” He quickly pushed himself inside me and started biting my neck once more “You wanna feel you lil’ bro inside you” I nodded in response “To his last drop of cum” 

He left my neck and grabbed me by my hips, moving them back and forth as he thrusted at a matching pace “As you wish my leader. Feel me then” With a final thrust I felt Raph’s pace dying down as that hot fluid filled me, marking me as his once more.

 

Raph’s POV

Still a bit numb I pulled out of the warmness of my brother and gave a last nip to his neck “But you didn’t make me cum twice as you promised” “Spoke too fast baby” I glided my tongue over his shell slowly going down. “Don’t stop with your hand down there, I’ll do the rest baby” 

As I reached the back of his shell I took the whole tail of my lover inside my mouth and suckled it a bit before letting it go and driving my face towards the inside of his buttcheeks once more I slid my tongue over his ass sliding over that mix of cum and lube, running all the way down until my tongue met the tip of Leo’s dick. I sat down on the floor and Leo straddled over me letting me have an easier access to his hard dick.

“Fuck Raph…” I wasn’t the blowjob one I wouldn’t gave them unless I really felt like it or if for some reason I didn’t get Leo to finish, but when I put my mouth to work, I knew how to drive Leo crazy in less than a minute. No difference today. Both of leo’s hands were at the back of my head pushing down begging for more contact every moment.

It wasn’t long until my words came true, for the second time today, Leo’s seed ran down my throat as I kept moving my head and tongue, trying to give Leo as much pleasure as I could. When Leo finally collapsed down on the floor I laid down by his side 

“Raph”

“Yeah Leo?”

“That was amazing” I kissed him softly “But we should clean the dojo before sensei finds all this mess”

I eyes opened my eyes widely “Fuck, I was supposed to take you to my room” I stood up but Leo grabbed my hand and pulled me down joining both of us in a passionate kiss “I always wanted to do it in the dojo”


End file.
